Michael Baird (Earth-5875)
Sergeant Michael "Mick" Baird was an enlisted ODST of the UNSC Marine Corps, stationed aboard the ''Halberd''-class destroyer [[UNSC The Heart of Midlothian (Earth-5875)|UNSC The Heart of Midlothian]]. Biography Early life .]]Michael Baird was born on Scotland, in the United Kingdom, on Earth. He enjoyed the snow in his hometown, which brought him joy, but sometimes also sadness. He used to fall back in the snow and make snow angels when he was seven years old. Space voyage Attached to the ''Halberd''-class destroyer [[UNSC The Heart of Midlothian (Earth-5875)|UNSC The Heart of Midlothian]], Baird received treatment of a form of cancer. While the treatment was going to last only an hour, and Baird did not want to miss the slipspace jump of his squad, but he was appeased by O'Connor, the ship's Auton synthetic executive officer, who said he was going to be ready before the ship left. Baird was left unconscious for his treatment for the next twenty-three hours, and during this period of time, the Midlothian was boarded by a Covenant Special Operations unit. Surviving the Covenant troops.]]While O'Connor, who had been able to hide, retoled the events that transpired aboard the ship while he was knocked out, Baird questioned why he couldn't activate the ship's self-destruct system in accordance to the Cole Protocol. O'Connor then revealed that the boarding party was different, and that they were destroying all of the ship's systems to avoid self-destruction. He also revealed that the boarders had brought a species that was rarely seen and documented during the war. The only way for O'Connor to activate the self-destruct system was for Baird travel to the ship's control room and reopen the uplinks of the ship so O'Connor could interface with it. Armed with simply a fire extinguisher, Baird journeyed to the control room, only to stumble upon a file of four unggoy, two kig-yar and one sangheili. He was able to break the neck of the first kig-yar by smashing its head with the fire extinguisher, using the dead alien's Type-51 carbine to kill the others. As the unggoy ran away in fear, one ran into him by accidentally, leading the sangheili commander to stab both of them with his Type-1 energy sword, sacrificing his subordinate to kill the human. However, while the Grunt fell dead, Baird was left uncounscious, albeit with a serious slash. commander, moments before his death.]]He was awoken thirty minutes later by O'Connor, who have him four medicines, including a Rumbledrug, used by Insurrectionists to fight SPARTANs - it would slowly destroy his body, but leave him stronger and impervious to pain for a few minutes. After administering the drugs on himself, he moved to control room, encountering the Elite who led the boarding party and the huragok that were stealing the ship's data. Baird then dropped his stolen weapons and promised he would give the Covenant the coordinates to Earth if they allowed him to escape and live. The sangheili then roared at his soldiers and communicated with the huragok, agreeing to let Baird go if he helped them. Death Baird, however, reactivated the uplink systems of the Midlothian, removing the safety protocols that allowed O'Connor to interface and destroy the ship. Baird then gave a hard punch at the Elite, punching him as hard as he could, which broke his hand. The sangheili recovered and decapitated him with his Type-1 energy sword. O'Connor was able to destroy the ship seconds later, killing himself and all of the Covenant onboard. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC Marine Corps enlisted personnel (Earth-5875) Category:ODSTs of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC The Heart of Midlothian crew members (Earth-5875) Category:Blue Eyes Category:Silver Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Military Personnel Category:Created by Draft227